The present invention relates generally to combustion apparatus for waste material incineration in general, toxic waste incineration, refuse burning, and power generation, and, more particularly, to combustion apparatus capable of supporting combustion temperatures in excess of 2400.degree. C. (4352.degree. F.) for essentially total combustion with minimal pollutant production.
Incinerator/furnace/boiler combustion chamber designs presently available for applications such as municipal solid waste disposal, industrial solid waste disposal, toxic waste disposal, coal and oil fired electric power generating plants, and the like, include combustion chambers made of refractory materials such as fire brick, which are generally limited to an approximately 1300.degree. C. (approximately 2400.degree. F.) maximum combustion temperature. Although higher temperature refractory materials are available, their cost is prohibitive for most applications.
It is, however, desirable to employ even higher combustion temperatures. Higher combustion temperatures offer a number of advantages. Higher combustion temperatures in general result in more complete burning, reducing the need for exhaust gas scrubbing. There is the potential for totally combusting toxic materials, reducing the need for exhaust gas scrubbing following toxic waste incineration. In steam power generation applications, higher combustion temperatures in addition result in more efficient operation. Steam temperatures in excess of approximately 980.degree. C. (approximately 1800.degree. F.) are particularly efficient. Another advantage of high combustion temperatures, particularly in the context of municipal trash incineration, is that light gauge metal objects contained in the solid waste materials are melted by the exposure to extreme temperatures. These light gauge metal objects ultimately become small pieces of metal which are easily carried away as ash.